Do the math, do me?
by CutePoison
Summary: Michael has a plan to help a distrated math student he is tutoring. Please review!


Michael sighed deeply as he hefted his backpack onto his shoulder.

The girl he was currently tutoring was frustrating to say the least.

The thing was Michael knew Nicole was smart. But she was just too easily distracted.

As he walked to his car he made the decision he knew was a long time coming.

He would tell her to find a new tutor: someone who didn't distract her as much as he seemed to. She had spent much if not all of their hour together looking at him instead of her text book. She would also find little excuses to touch him whenever possible.

The girl was hot, and under normal circumstances Michael would have welcomed her advances, but he took this job seriously. He didn't want her to fail Calc. simply because he had done a poor job tutoring her.

Michael sighed again as he tossed his backpack onto the passenger side seat and slid beneath the wheel. He was reaching to stick the key into the ignition when she tapped on the window.

Startled, Michael jumped a little and pushed the switch to lower the window. Nicole leaned in placing her elbows on the door, her hands sticking inside the car.

"Yes"? Michael asked not letting himself look at her chest. She was wearing a skin tight belly shirt that did little to conceal her curvy figure. Michael licked his dry lips and leveled his stare at her big blue eyes.

"You forgot your gel pen", she said as she reached behind to grab it from her back pocket.

"I thought you might want it", she said offering it to him.

Michael looked at her outstretched hand noticing the small heart draw on her palm.

He stared at the words 'I want you' written in the heart, his mouth going completely dry.

He snatched the pen from her, and saying thank you, he then made an excuse about his brother Lincoln needing him at home.

On the drive home Michael thought about their previous tutoring sessions..Then he thought about the heart on her palm.

Michael's small smile grew bigger as he thought of a solution to Nicole's distraction.

He wouldn't have to resign as her tutor after all..He would just need to alter his teaching methods.

The next day

Michael smiled to himself as he made the drive to Nicole's house for her next tutoring session. He had spent the better part of the previous night preparing for this session, and with a little help from his brother Lincoln, he was ready.

He pulled up in the driveway and getting out of the car he made his way to the front door.

As usual Nicole threw open the door as soon as he rang the doorbell. Michael smiled at her.

"Hi", she said smiling sweetly.

"Hi", he said still smiling.

Her smile widened at the warmth of his smile. Michael had always tried to keep on a professional but friendly basis with Nicole, trying not to lead her on or encourage her advances.

When she started to lead him to the dining room where they usually went for her tutoring sessions, he casually suggested that they should go up to her bedroom to study instead.

Nicole's grin widened even further as she took his hand and led him up the stairs to her room.

"Here it is", she said throwing the door open.

"This is me", she babbled as he stepped into her slightly messy room.

"Sorry about the mess", she continued a bit nervously as she picked up a pair of jeans from the floor. Michael's gaze fell on the bed as he set his backpack down on the desk.

Taking a deep breath, Michael then turned to her.

"Nicole, I have noticed some distraction on your part", he stated, clasping his hands together in front of him as he spoke.

"And"…. he continued clearing his throat, "and I think I have come up with a solution".

Nicole just looked at him in shock as Michael began removing his shirt.

Nicole's mouth gaped open at all of the equations written on his skin.

Michael with help from Lincoln had spent a good deal of time making the numbers legible, using permanent marker to insure that it wouldn't be washed off in the shower.

After the math masterpiece was complete Michael had stared at his upper body in awe, wondering how some people could actually get a tattoo that covered so much skin.

Michael looked at Nicole with a small grin on his face.

"Let me explain", he said and pointing at his chest he began to speak.

Michael knew even before he had stopped talking that this was going to work.

He had watched as Nicole's smile became wider and wider as her enthusiasm and excitement for math grew. Okay Michael conceded to himself, so maybe it wasn't exactly math she was enthusiastic and excited about.

But as long as she retained the information what did it matter how it got there?

He watched as she picked up the pen and approached his naked torso.

Michael noticed her hand shake as she worked the first equation, but then grow steady as she went on to the next. He tried not to let the slight pressure of the pen on his skin tickle him, but on occasion he couldn't help but squirm a little.

Whenever he moved she would giggle and say, "Be still", and then once again knit her brow in concentration.

When Nicole finally reached his stomach above his pants button, Michael saw her lick her lips in anticipation.

When she grinned up at him with desire in her eyes, Michael knew she was obviously remembering what he had said.

Michael grinned back at her as the words he had spoken came back to him. "If you do the math, then you get to do me".

She looked up at him again when she had finished the last equation she could see, and then sat back in her chair as he undid his pants to show her the rest.

Michael felt her hot stare as he slid his boxers down to reveal the rest of her assignment.

Nicole sat frozen for a moment and then bent her head to the task.

When she leaned in closer to inspect her work his sensitive tip brushed against her breast causing him to emit a small gasp. And Michael bit back a moan as her hot breath caressed his skin, his erection growing more and more painful.

When the pen left his excited skin Michael glanced down at the problems he could see, telling himself he would have to look for her mistakes to find her weak points later. Right now he had a promise to keep.

Smiling at her with a hot need, Michael reached out and grasped her arms. He tugged her roughly up out of the chair and towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him eagerly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She started pulling him towards the bed, but Michael stopped her and pushing her belly shirt up and over her head, he tossed it onto the floor.

Michael pulled her close her bare, tan skin hot against his cool, ink marked flesh.

Nicole pressed her ample breasts tightly to him and moaned low in her throat as his hands pulled up her skirt and s one hand slid down the front of her damp thong.

She slid her own hands down his back cupping his ass in her hot hands, as she pulled him even closer.

He reached and hoisted her up, her long legs wrapping around his waist, as he moved towards the chair.

Her tongue moved in his mouth tasting every inch of him as he eased them both down onto the chair.

Nicole sat astride him, his erection pressed against her bare stomach, as Michael pulled her up to him, his mouth meeting her breasts, eagerly pulling a nipple into his mouth.

Her moans at his mouths attentions, was driving him wild.

He slid his hands down onto her thong clad ass and yanked the thin material issuing a satisfying rip.

She slid down onto him wet and tight and began to move with a skilled rhythm.

Michael moaned deep in his throat as her hot essence took him in again and again.

He felt her thighs shake with pleasure as she moaned his name softly in his ear.

He pushed her down on him harder and then pulled just as hard to yank her back up as they moved together.

He slid his hands up to pull her head back and pressed his moaning lips to her hot throat.

He let his gaze fall to her hand which was snaked between her legs exploring them both as she sped up.

She was moaning louder and her thighs were quivering with pleasure.

Michael began to slow his pace as her orgasm ripped through her. He could feel her muscles contract around him squeezing him nearer and nearer to a much needed release.

Michael felt himself nearing ejaculation as the juices of her orgasm seeped onto his thighs making him wilder than ever.

He grabbed her hips and pushed her down harder and harder, her breasts coming up to slam into his face. He pushed her down once more, hard as he exploded into her, his moans dwindling to the sounds of their rapid breathing.

"That was amazing", she gasped, as she pulled his mouth to her own. After a moment Michael pulled back slightly from the kiss and looked down at her breasts.

He laughed softly when he saw the black ink which had transferred from his chest onto Nicole's. Nicole glanced down and joined his laughter when she saw the ink.

"I think we figured out how to get you a passing grade in Calc this year", he said with a satisfied grin. Nicole laughed again as she pulled him closer.

"Who knew math could be so much fun"? She whispered hotly in his ear and began to kiss his neck.


End file.
